Balas Carmesi
by Kamidogu
Summary: El, Un soldado que ha sufrido mucho en la vida y vuelve a su lugar en el mundo. Ella, Una joven estudiosa y tímida pero que su corazón no deja de latir. Dos almas que se han separado, pero los azares de la vida volverán a unir sus caminos inesperadamente.
1. Chapter 1

**ATENCION** **: Los personajes que se utilizaran en este Fic no son de mi autoría, son marca registrada de "Mondo Media", lo único que pertenece a mí en esta historia es la narración. Este fic no se hace con fines de lucro en torno a los personajes de Mondo, solo serán utilizados para cumplir las fantasías de sus fans, okno.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

Alguna vez en tu vida, ¿Has deseado cumplir algún deseo? Por más ridículo que suene, yo sí. Mis amigos e incluso yo mismo siempre me han tomado de un hombre serio, nunca creí en nada, Ni en un Dios, Ni en un Diablo, y mucho menos en los cuentos de fantasías sobre príncipes y princesas. Pero aun así, siempre he tenido un sueño, un ridículo sueño que siempre quise cumplir. Volver a Casa.

Mi nombre es Flippy, Flippy Pains para ser exacto. Nací en Estados Unidos, tengo 19 años y soy de Picis. El pueblo donde viví era una pequeña ciudad al norte, cerca de la frontera con Canadá. Era una linda ciudad, muy pequeña, pero aun ahí se podía vivir bien, era muy acogedor, lleno de montañas que lo rodeaban, muchos pinos y hacia frio la mayoría del año. La criminalidad era neutral, ni tan jodidos, pero tampoco tan sanos y salvos como toda mi infancia creí.

Hay, recuerdo como vivía, mi casa era enorme, una de las más grandes del lugar, no quiero entrar en detalle, me pondría nostálgico, además de que me daría envidia pensar en aquella morada estando en este sucio lugar. Seguramente se deben estar preguntando, ¿Dónde estás? Pero no podría responderle esa pregunta sin antes preguntarme ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

¿Recuerdan los atentados del 11 de septiembre?, ¿En las torres gemelas?, Si, esos que el propio país cometió. Bueno, luego de algunos años, Estados Unidos estallo en una guerra en medio oriente. Yo tan solo tenía 13 años cuando esto ocurrió. Viví una vida normal, sin sobresaltos, ni nada extraño. El pueblo solía ser tranquilo. Nunca ocurría nada interesante. Decían que estaba embrujado, verán, solía morir gente, de causas no naturales, que al otro día, podías ver caminar, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Era como si el pueblo no quisiera que la gente muera de una manera que no haya sido causada por su propio organismo.

Perdón, me estoy desviando del tema. ¿En dónde estaba? ¡A sí! La guerra. Bueno, resulta que el país había perdido muchos soldados en aquella guerra, por lo cual necesitaban que los pequeños niños de mi edad, sean reclutados como nuevos refuerzos, algo muy cruel, visto desde cualquier Angulo. Lamentablemente para mi suerte, fui el único en ser enviado de mi pueblo, ningún amigo más, ninguno menos, el pobre Flippy contra el oriente medio. Estuve 2 años siendo adiestrado en combate, más chicos de otras partes del país habían sido enviados también, pero, nunca llegue a socializar con ninguno hasta más adolecente, por el simple hecho de que ninguno me agrado. Me volvieron un soldado, una máquina de matar. Todos los días entrenaba, corría, disparaba, me gritaban, me escupían, me golpeaban, todos los días, la misma rutina. Sin embargo, y aun así, me volví en un soldado.

Los Sargentos se sorprendían ante algo, parece que el pueblo me había dejado secuelas pues, un día, un novato disparo a mí por error. Pensé que moriría en ese momento, pero curiosamente, si bien la bala se incrusto en mi pecho, no sentí dolor alguno. Rápidamente, el agujero que estaba había creado salió, como por arte de magia, está vivo y coleando. Como es costumbre, me volvieron a adiestrar, más fuerte aun, para que pueda usar ni "habilidad" en el campo de batalla. No salte a este hasta que tuve 16 años. Aún recuerdo mi primer vez ahí. Tenía miedo, las balas volaban por todos lados, la sangre corría, mis compañeros morían, y también el enemigo, era un descontrol total. Ver a los niños que antes vinieron, con disparos en todo el cuerpo, muertos, desangrándose, llorando, gritando, y otros simplemente disparando, para que ese suplicio termine. Finalmente, un escuadrón más avanzado se encargó del objetivo, mientras nosotros los apoyábamos.

Entonces, mi rutina volvió a cambiar. Ahora, era ir al campo, disparar, intentar no ser herido y listo. Algunas veces no teníamos misiones ni nada, solo nos dejaban el día libre para disfrutar, que aun seguíamos vivos. Cuando cumplí 17, algo cambio en mí. Ese día tuvimos que ir a una posición flanqueada, que no dejaba pasar a nuestros compañeros. 2 amigos míos y yo fuimos lo seleccionados para acabar con los enemigos. Creí estar preparado, pero, fe un gran error. Una vez llegamos, nos noquearon y nos raptaron. Fuimos llevados a una posición enemiga, donde nos torturaron. Nos arrancaron las uñas, la piel nos la cortaban, nos disparaban en los pies y nos tiraban sal en las heridas abiertas. Mis dos amigos lamentablemente no pudieron sobrevivir, pero mis habilidades hicieron que pueda aguantar todo dolor infligido. Pude ver como mis amigos eran fusilados y luego, quemados. Cuando era mi turno (Aunque no pueda morir), nuestros aliados llegaron, rescatándome en el momento exacto. Nunca volví a ser el mismo.

Aun extraño al pueblo, mis amigos, y mi familia. Pero sobre todas las cosas, extraño a una chica, muy especial. Su nombre era Flaky Red. Era la chica que me gustaba, era bonita, tímida e inteligente, No era la más desarrollada, a comparación de mis otras compañeras, pero siempre me gustó más que nadie. Nunca supe si se fijó en mí, ni siquiera sé si ella sigue viviendo en el pueblo. Siempre me gusto y nunca pude confesarle nada, lo cual a veces me pone triste por el hecho de que me pregunte ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ahora estuviera con ella?

Escribo en este diario por el hecho de que ahora tengo esperanzas. En los últimos días no ha habido mucho movimiento enemigo, ni tampoco aliado. Tengo la esperanza de que me informen que nos van a dar de baja y salgamos de este infierno, que se empieza a aclarar. Nuestro Sargento nos dijo que mañana nos dará una gran noticia y estoy más que seguro que esa será la noticia. Ojala que así sea y pronto vuelva a casa.

Firma, yo, Flippy Pains

 **Buena mijos :v ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Este es mi primer Fic serio, mejor dicho, casi mi primer Fic sobre HTF. Espero que les haya gustado. Voy a intentar subirlo cada un semana, pero no me presionen. Espero sus zenzuales Reviews. Nos vemos**


	2. Chapter 2

**ATENCION** **: Los personajes que se utilizaran en este Fic no son de mi autoría, son marca registrada de "Mondo Media", lo único que pertenece a mí en esta historia es la narración. Este fic no se hace con fines de lucro en torno a los personajes de Mondo, solo serán utilizados para cumplir las fantasías de sus fans, okno.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

Hola de nuevo, soy yo, Flippy. Son las 6 de la mañana y Tengo noticias muy importantes. Últimamente tengo muchas ganas de escribir. Recuerdo haber tenido un diario de niño, supongo que esta es su contraparte adulta y más seria. Pero vamos al grano, ¿Recuerdan lo que dije la última vez? Eso de que el Sargento nos diría algo importante hoy. Pues, era exactamente lo que pensaba, nos dieron de baja. La guerra termino, y gracias a dios, ya estoy con mis compañeros yéndonos. Estamos tomando un bus, para llegar a la terminal, nos estamos yendo hoy mismo. Ya le han avisado a mi familia. La verdad es que no puedo creer que este día finalmente llego.

Últimamente no podía dormir. No por el hecho de que estaba dándome cuenta que la guerra terminaba, si no por las pesadillas que tengo. Luego de haberlo visto todo aquí, uno no la pasa bien en la noche. Hoy no pude dormir, exactamente por eso, ósea, las pesadillas y este día. Por suerte, todo llego a su fin. Mientras escribo esto, mi sargento nos informa nuestra nueva misión: Volver a la vida normal. Nos estarán dando una pensión, 30.000 USS por mes, nos darán una paga inicial hoy, y podremos buscar la próxima en un mes. Sinceramente me gusta la idea. Quiero dejar de vivir con mi madre, bastantes problemas tiene ella sola.

Si se lo preguntan, mi padre ya no está entre nosotros. El mismo año en el que me fui, le detectaron un cáncer en el páncreas. Lamentablemente solo sobrevivió 4 años. Creo que iré a dejarle unas flores. También nos dijeron que a fines de año nos van a condecorar, la idea es buena, espero que pueda llegar vivo hasta ese día. No puedo escribir más, la emoción es gigante, además de que ya estamos en la terminal, escribiré cuando suba al avión.

Estamos casi llegando, estamos viajando hace 10 horas, vamos a aterrizar en una terminal de una ciudad a las afueras de mi pueblo, de allí son 20 km, lo cual es relativamente poco. Hoy iré con mi madre a comprar, son casi las 2 de la tarde, pero seguramente aceptara. Tengo que comprarme un celular, nunca tuve uno, mis padres no me dejaban cuando era niño, así que intentare comprarme el mejor para recompensar todos estos años. También tengo que ir al psicólogo, no, es enserio. Creo que este diario ya no es suficiente como para desahogarme, debo contárselo a alguien, todas las cosas que vi, oí e hice, mi madre me comprendería, pero no quiero preocuparla más de lo que ha estado todos estos años. Ya estamos aterrizando, supongo que voy a escribir cuando esté llegando al pueblo.

Son casi las 5 y estoy llegando. Empiezo a ver las montañas, los pinos, el pasto, los animales e incluso los habitantes que pasean en sus coches, es un hermoso paisaje. Tengo a mi lado a una gorda, y está roncando como si no hubiese un mañana, está bien, al menos puede hacerlo con tranquilidad. Estuve examinando a los pasajeros que están a mí alrededor y a que no saben a quién me encontré. Si, Flaky, ella misma. Pude reconocerla solo por su cara y su pelo, sigue igual de enredado. No pude reconocerla de cuerpo, está completamente cambiada, muy... Desarrollada… Es más hermosa de lo que recuerdo. Seguramente viene de Canadá, su familia vive allí, tal vez fue una temporada. Ya estoy llegando, veo a lo lejos el cartel que dice "Bienvenido a Happy Three Town", Lo recordaba más grande. Es hora de bajar, y Flaky está delante de mí, parece no haberme reconocido.

Bueno, ya estoy en mi habitación. Mi madre estaba esperándome en la puerta, se emocionó bastante para ser sincero. En un rato saldremos a comprar ropa, pero para ser sincero, me acostumbre a vestirme con mi uniforme, la verdad que lo usare. Según dijo mi madre, la ciudad está muy tranquila, no está ocurriendo nada raro, eso me sorprende bastante, pero al fin y al cabo, era de esperarse. Mi habitación esta tal cual la deje, mi uniforme escolar está en la percha, y mi cama ¡Ni siquiera quepo en ella! Pace de tener 1,37 a unos gigantescos 1,90 m. No puedo describir mi emoción, Necesito un Psicólogo de enseguida, iré a buscar uno mañana, al igual que una casa. Me he abierto un "Facebook", En lo que me fui, parece haberse hecho una página muy conocida, decidí regístrame, aunque la verdad es que no puedo controlar bien la computadora, sinceramente me siento un anciano.

Ya son las 00:00, y hoy fue un día increíble. No solo volví a casa, si no que fui a comer a un restaurante italiano con mi madre, Ella se pidió Espagueti, mientras que yo preferí comer mi comida favorita, ¡Pizza! Ella me conto todo sobre mi padre. Me dijo que se sentaba en el pórtico de mi casa, todos los días, en una silla mecedora, esperando que regrese. No importaba si hacia frio o calor, si caía nieve o llovía, él se sentaba todos los días, esperando que vuelva. Es por eso que su enfermedad empeoraba, él no se cuidaba, solo me espero. También me hablo sobre mi familia, y mis amigos, sobre todo sobre mi familia, claro. Vi en las noticias que nevara unos días el mes que viene, estamos en otoño por si se lo preguntan. El clima aquí es algo raro. Suele caer nieve todo el invierno, en otoño solo hace frio, en primavera se siente como en otoño, y el verano es como en primavera, pocas veces hace calor. Por eso nunca pude adaptarme en el oriente, siempre hacia calor, los malditos 365 días del año, ningún pico de frio, todo el tiempo así.

Estoy muy emocionado, quiero vivir una vida normal, sin depender tanto de mi madre. Buscare un trabajo, aunque la pensión me sirve bastante como para comprarme una casa si ahorro. Mi madre hace lo mismo, quiere darme un poco de dinero, aunque estuve viendo anunciados por internet, y puedo comprarme un departamento. Seguramente lo haga la semana que viene. Por ahora, estoy feliz. Quisiera saber sobre esa chica Flaky, aprovechando que todo me empieza a salir bien y ella sigue viviendo aquí. Seguramente la invite a Salir. Mañana será un día genial, saldré a caminar y visitar algunos amigos, pero no podre escribir ni ver nada de eso si no duermo y lo hago, me despido, hasta mañana.

 _Firma, yo, Flippy Pains._

 **Muy buenas cosas zenzuales como están, gracias por las reviews, la verdad es que me ayuda a escribir, me inspira el kokoro. Pos bueno, se van a tener que aguantar hasta la próxima semana para el próximo cap, mushas gracias, Chaito.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ATENCIÓN** **: Los personajes que se utilizaran en este Fic no son de mi autoría, son marca registrada de "Mondo Media", lo único que pertenece a mí en esta historia es la narración. Este fic no se hace con fines de lucro en torno a los personajes de Mondo, solo serán utilizados para cumplir las fantasías de sus fans, okno.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

Hola, saben, parece que cada día se vuelve cada vez mejor. Hoy Salí a recorrer la ciudad, solo. Fui a visitar a algunos amigos y a conseguir un psicólogo. Tal vez lo de la casa pueda esperar por ahora. Primero hablemos un poco lo del psicólogo, aunque no hay mucho que contar. Fui al lugar que había visto por internet y fue exactamente lo que me espere. Una casa algo grande, con una sala con estantes llenos de libro innecesariamente puestos y que probablemente ni siquiera haya leído todos, un sofá largo como una cama, y un escritorio con una computadora, ah, y como no, no podía faltar el típico hombre de unos treinta y tantos años de traje y corbata. Se llamaba Lumpy Phillips, me dijo que podría empezar a ir desde mañana, aunque me dijo que él no me atendería, su alumna lo haría. También me explico que era profesor en la universidad de la ciudad. La verdad es que me daba igual, no era problema alguno.

Vamos a lo importante. Luego de hacer lo anterior, me fui a visitar a mi gran amigo, Cuddles. Es un chico rubio, bastante alegre, y sobre todo, muuuuuy fanático de los conejos, le encantan desde niño. Recuerdo que llevaba un pijama de ellos cuando venía a dormir a mi casa. Pero su pasión llego mucho más allá, el esta estudiando veterinaria. Si a él le gusta, creo que está perfecto. También me contó una que otra cosa más que pasaron mientras yo no estuve, pero son cosas poco interesantes. Finalmente me fui para ir a comprar algunos víveres y comer, mi madre no puede darme de comer siempre, debo cuidarla yo ahora.

Mientras volvía a mi casa sentí que algo me golpeó la cabeza, era un corazón de manzana. Rápidamente mire hacia arriba, y lo que me encontré fue una gran sorpresa. Subido en un árbol, se encontraba mi viejo rival, Splendid. Él y yo nos llevábamos horrible en la escuela, siempre peleábamos, pero parece que ya todo había cambiado. Tiene pelo azul y por alguna razón siempre lleva un antifaz en su cara, de esos como los de los superhéroes, parece que es muy fanático de estos. Hablamos algunos minutos, pero me fui rápidamente, volviendo a partir en dirección a mi casa. Una vez llegue allí me puse a ver la tele. hace mucho que no la veía. Para luego ponerme a cocinar. La verdad es que no soy un gran chef, pero tengo con que defenderme. Cocine unas ricas albóndigas de carne, con salsa obviamente.

Me senté a comer con mi madre, que está algo resfriada, y hablamos un poco. Sinceramente estoy pensando en terminar mis estudios para luego ir a la universidad, siempre me intereso la geografía, me gustaría ser profesor de esta, aunque me tomara mucho, de eso estoy muy seguro. Estoy muy cansado, he hecho muchas cosas hoy, mis piernas se duermen, y mis brazos Empiezan a ceder. Me estoy durmiendo de a poco, voy a escribir mañana.

 _Firma, yo, Flippy Pains_

….

Flippy hizo lo que hacia todos los días una vez firmaba en su diario personal, ponía su diario en la mesa de noche de a su lado, y se puso a intentar dormir, esa era su rutina de todos los días. Pero lo que no era de todos los días era lo que le pasaría una vez empezara a dormir.

Flippy estaba soñando, algo que no hacia hace más de 5 meses, él no podía soñar, pero ese día, lo hizo. Aunque de una manera, muy extraña. El sentía, como estaba en un campo, algo muy relajante, con un clima primaveral. Estaba sentado, en una mesa, y podía ver otras 4 sillas alrededor de esta, cada una ocupada por un pingüino. En un principio, Flippy no entendía la situación, era algo rara por no decir bizarra. Pero entonces este empezó a hacer memoria. Recordó que de niño, él tenía un amigo imaginario, llamado "Mr. Pengüin", podía reconocerlo, estaba sentado justo al frente de él. Era un pingüino con un monóculo, un sombrero de copa y un moño. A sus lados, estaban otros pingüinos, cada uno con ropa muy elegante. Todos estaban en aquella mesa tomando el té, muy tranquilamente, sin ninguna inconveniencia. De repente, uno de los pingüinos se levante, y saca de una linda canasta, unas galletas con chispas de chocolate, las cuales deja en un plato de porcelana, en el medio de la gran mesa. Ninguno de los pingüinos parecía hablar algún idioma entendible, solo podían Graznar. Por lo cual, Flippy solo los miraba extrañado, aunque a veces se sonreía debido a las cosas que ellos hacían, como hablarse, o incluso discutir entre ellos. Luego de unos 30 minutos, Flippy empezó a ver como todo empezaba a desvanecerse, mientras los pingüinos lo saludaban, cosa que el también haría de forma educada, para finalmente despertarse.

Flippy se levantó de su cama muy tranquilamente, sacándose su ropa de dormir y ordenándola en el ropero que tenía al lado de su cama, colgándola en una de las perchas que había dentro de este. Después sacó de ahí la ropa que comúnmente llevaba puesta para caminar. Su musculosa negra, su chaqueta camuflada militar,los pantalones camuflados, las botas negras, y finalmente, su boina. Luego de eso se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes, y finalmente partir. Tenía que ir al psicólogo, ya que era su primer día. Aunque antes, se dirigió a la cocina, buscando algo para desayunar. Decidiendo tomar una taza de té.

 **Buenas gente bonita, si si ya se, me atrase 3 días, pero discúlpenme, no tuve tiempo para subir el capítulo ya que estuve fuera de mi casa, en la casa de mis familiares, ya que bueno, era el cumpleaños de uno de ellos y lo fuimos a visitar, aunque nos quedamos a dormir algunos días :v, pero bueno, en compensación, les traigo buenas noticias. Ya terminaron las clases acá en la Argentina, así que voy a intentar subir capítulos los días de semana, OJO, esto lo hago si tengo algún capitulo escrito o si estoy inspirado, así que no es definitivo, solo quédense con que será de vez en cuanto, o capas, así que, sin más que decir, nosh vemosh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ATENCION** **: Los personajes que se utilizaran en este Fic no son de mi autoría, son marca registrada de "Mondo Media", lo único que pertenece a mí en esta historia es la narración. Este fic no se hace con fines de lucro en torno a los personajes de Mondo, solo serán utilizados para cumplir las fantasías de sus fans, okno.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

El día estaba muy bello, no hacía mucho calor, y para el eso estaba perfecto, es más, podría decirse que hacia bastante frio. Una vez había tomado su tasa de té, volvió a su habitación para agarrar su celular y su diario personal, el cual guardaría en un morral que sacaba de su armario. Saludo a su madre, que ya se había levantado, y agarrando sus llaves salió de su casa para dirigirse al psicólogo. El lugar no estaba tan lejos. Más o menos unas 14 cuadras, cerca del centro de la ciudad.

Una vez llego allí, fue atendido por Lumpy, quien generosamente lo hizo pasar a la habitación. Una vez allí, le explico que esperase algunos minutos, ya que su alumna no había llegado aún, luego, este se retiró de la habitación, dejándolo completamente solo, sentado.

"Vaya irresponsabilidad" -Pensó Flippy, posando una mueca en su cara.

Este volvió a observar la habitación que el día anterior había visto, pero de una manera más detallada, ya que tenía un poco más de tiempo para observarla. El color de las paredes era beige, un color bastante aburrido. Una especie de marrón mesclado con gris. Algunos cuadros, la mayoría con arte abstracto, otros, simplemente tenían ilustraciones de bosques o playas. También vio un gran armario, seguramente con algunos ejercicios psicológicos. Mientras observaba este, oyó que la puerta empezó a abrirse.

D.. Discúlpame por el retraso, no encontraba mi bicicleta, m… mi casa es algo grande –Dijo una voz femenina de una manera muy tierna y tartamuda

Oh no hay problema –Contesto Flippy, volviéndose a sentar en el sofá en donde estaba anteriormente

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver de pies a cabeza quien era la chica. Una melena puntiaguda y enredada de color ojo, una blusa color marrón, con mangas más largas que los mismos brazos de la chica y una mini falda se presentaban frente a él.

¿Flaky? ¿Flaky Red? –Dijo Flippy algo sorprendido – Wow, cuanto haz cambiado

¿C…Como sabes mi nombre? ¿Nos Co… Conocemos de algún lado? –Dijo la joven pelirroja algo asustada y sonrojada

¿No me recuerdas? – Dijo el militar algo decepcionado – Soy Flippy, Flippy Pains. Fui compañero tuyo en la primaria

La chica entonces recordó al joven, llenando sus mejillas del mismo color de su pelo, tapándose la cara para que no la vea, parecía no haber cambiado nada desde que era una niña. Ella estaba enamorada del cuándo niños, y parecía que aun sentía algo por el entonces, estaba aún más guapo que años atrás. Minutos después, he intentado parecer más "profesional", la chica se saca las manos de la cara, aun con ese tinte en sus mejillas

Por… Por supuesto que te recuerdo, F… Flippy –Dijo la chica mientras sonreía, intentando ocultar aquel sonrojo que parecía no pasar- ¿Y… Y que tal tu… tu vida? – Pregunto la joven, que bien sabía que el chico había estado en el ejército.

Ya sabes… -Menciono el peliverde para luego ver para otro lado

Oh si, p… perdona –Dijo la joven moviendo los brazos, intentando arreglar aquello que había dicho anteriormente- Dis… Discúlpame, lo dije sin pensar

No hay problema- Dijo el chico sonriendo falsamente

Así estuvieron algunos minutos, hablando un poco sobre la vida de ambos. Pero el tratamiento era de una hora por día, y esta se estaba agotando. Flaky reacciono justo a tiempo para empezar algo, a casi diez minutos de terminar. Esta miro el reloj, y con una cara sorprendida y sonrojada a la vez, miro a Flippy.

D… Disculpa Flippy, la hora está por terminar, creo que perdí la noción del tiempo – La chica estaba avergonzada y cabizbaja por ese hecho, pero el chico se le acerco y levantándole la cara desde el mentón le dijo muy dulcemente

No hay problema, creo que esto fue más efectivo que el test de roscharch que podrías haberme hecho – Ambos rieron, para luego, agarrar sus cosas y salir del lugar.

Los dos jóvenes saludaron a Lumpy, quien parece no haber notado nada, y salieron caminando. No tenían rumbo aparente, solo caminaban en una dirección aleatoria, con la bicicleta de Flaky en manos de Flippy. Hablaban de muchas cosas. Flippy le comentaba sobre anécdotas que tenia de la guerra, mientras que Flaky oía sorprendida.

El día había caído y la noche empezaba a nacer. Pasaron de ser las 2 de la tarde a casi las 8. Flippy parecía rebosar de alegría. Ahora, caminaban en dirección a la casa de la pelirroja. Ella vivía sola, cerca del centro. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que sintieron una gran brisa empezar a subir, y un frio también inmenso. El cielo estaba gris, y no podía verse ni siquiera la luna. Minutos después, empezó a llover.

Ambos empezaron a correr debajo de un techo de donde resguardarse. Flaky estaba muy mojada, hasta el punto de se podía ver por atreves de su ropa, hecho que hizo sonrojar a Flippy. Ella parecía no haberlo notado, y con la excusa de que ella estaba temblando, le dio su chaqueta, quedando con su musculosa negra.

Toma – Dijo mientras le ponía la chaqueta- No quiero que pesques un resfriado – Sonrió tiernamente a la chica

¿Q... Que hay de ti? ¿No ti… tienes frio?- Tartamudeo la chica, viendo el físico del peliverde, otra vez sonrojándose

Tranquila, puedo soportarlo – Dijo Flippy volviendo a caminar en dirección a la casa de Flaky

Siguieron hablando, maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra al tiempo que hoy no había estado de su lado. Finalmente, llegaron a la casa de Flaky, y bajo el pequeño techo de la casa, ambos se despidieron

G… Gracias Flippy –Le dijo la chica mientras le daba el chaleco- Supongo que nos vemos mañana –Dijo la chica sonriente

Así es creo… -El chico volvió a ver a la chica, y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, haciéndola sonrojarse- Nos vemos mañana – Flippy se dispuso a caminar a fuera y en dirección a su casa, pero no más salir de la propiedad, la chica vuelve a llamar al joven

¡Flippy! –Dijo este gritándole- Sé que esto es algo v…vergonzoso, pero… ¿Po… Podría pasar la noche en tu casa? Es que no e… encuentro las llaves de mi casa

Claro, ven –Flippy se acercó a la chica y otra vez poniéndole el chaleco se dirigieron a la casa del peliverde

Una vez llegaron ahí, el chico abrió la puerta. Su madre estaba viendo la televisión. Ambos se dispusieron a saludarla. Luego de eso, Flippy concino un rico estofado, el cual acabaron ambos rápidamente.

Flippy, ¿Puedo decirte una cosa? –Le pregunto la madre del peliverde a su hijo

Claro- Respondió- Flaky, ve a mi habitación, en un rato voy hacia allí, es la tercer habitación de la derecha – Dijo mientras se dirigía en dirección a su madre

Hijo, ¿Ella es tu novia? –Le pregunto al joven, haciéndolo sonrojar

C… Claro que no Mamá. Ella es estudiante de psicología. Fue una compañera mía y, me dijo que perdió sus llaves, por eso está aquí – Dijo un poco avergonzado

Oh claro, entiendo. Pero dile de mi parte que es muy bonita – Le dijo a su hijo, riendo ambos

Una vez hecho esto, fue hacia arriba. Encontrando a Flaky durmiendo en su cama. Este la tapo, y durmió en el sofá que tenía allí, en su habitación.

 **Buenas gente sabrosa de FF. Oh dios, que sensual capitulo. Si si lo sé, soy muy bueno y eso, okno. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, porque la verdad que me costó un poquisho hacer este cap por el hecho de que estaba seco, pero búa, la imaginación viene con el tiempo. Nos vemos en el próximo cap :w**


	5. Chapter 5

**ATENCION** **: Los personajes que se utilizaran en este Fic no son de mi autoría, son marca registrada de "Mondo Media", lo único que pertenece a mí en esta historia es la narración. Este fic no se hace con fines de lucro en torno a los personajes de Mondo, solo serán utilizados para cumplir las fantasías de sus fans, okno.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

Eran las 10:00 AM cuando Flippy despertó. Se encontraba en el sofá donde anteriormente recordaba, se había acostado. Sin embargo, ahora tapado con unas sábanas, las mismas con las que había tapado a Flaky, quien ya no se encontraba en su cama. Esta estaba completamente tendida, sin esas sabanas, obviamente. Se levantó del sofá, y no tardó mucho en sentir como un rico aroma, proveniente de la cocina, inundaba el lugar. Fue hacia su baño, se lavó la cara y los dientes, y bajo. Flaky, con un delantal floreado puesto, junto con la madre del peliverde, se encontraban cocinando unos ricos huevos fritos y tocino. La pelirroja se sonrió al verlo bajando las escaleras, sonrisa que fue devuelta por el peliverde.

Flippy no tardó mucho en dirigirse hacia allí, sin embargo, su madre no le dejo decir ni una palabra, ya que lo sentó en la mesa, que estaba cubierta por un mantel celeste, los cubiertos, platos y vasos estaban sobre esta. Flaky, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, procedió a servirle los huevos y el tocino, para luego ponerlos en el plato que tenía en frente a este. Pero el chico notó algo. Solo había dos platos en la mesa, cuatro cubiertos y dos vasos. La madre de este se retiró del lugar, saliendo de la casa, con destino a valla a saber dónde. La joven se sentó en la silla, y empezó a comer.

¿Y esto es…? –Pregunto el chico mientras comenzaba a devorar la deliciosa comida que se le había regalado

E…Es mi recompensa por d…dejarme dormir en tu casa –Dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba algo del jugo que se había servido en su vaso- G…Gracias

No es nada, es simple caballerosidad –Flippy hablaba con la boca llena, la comida le había encantado, además de que el suele comer demasiado, cosa que es rara, ya que su físico demuestra una musculatura muy marcada

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían terminado de comer. La joven chica estaba tomando todas sus pertenencias, y el peliverde estaba a su lado. Salieron de la casa, y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad, en busca de un cerrajero que pudiera hacerle unas llaves a esta. No tardaron mucho en encontrarlo, y de esta manera hacerlas. Una vez salieron de allí caminaron unos minutos más, pero la chica paro a ambos, y miro a los ojos a este.

Supongo que d… debo irme – Flaky dijo esto con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque con un notorio aire de tristeza en su voz

¡Claro! Nos vemos mañana –Flippy se acercó a esta, para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla y empezar a alejarse. Lo cual hizo que la chica quede totalmente roja, aunque este ignoro ese detalle

P… Por supuesto, ¡N… No faltes! –Gritó la chica cuando este se alejaba, para luego tomar su camino, aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Flippy estaba bastante feliz, todo lo que deseaba le estaba ocurriendo, en casi tan solo 3 días. Había vuelto a su hogar, había hablado con sus amigos, y ahora, parecía que la chica que siempre le gusto, se estaba fijando en él. Era como estar en un sueño. En el mejor de los sueños. Luego de caminar unos 30 minutos, llego a su casa. Su madre se encontraba leyendo el diario matutino, como todas las mañanas. Este se sentó a su lado, esperando que le diga algo. Y exactamente eso hizo.

Esa chica, Flaky, es muy bonita –Su madre le dijo aquello mientras le sonreía al peliverde, tomaba el diario, lo envolvía, y lo dejaba a su lado

Si, así es –Dio un pequeño suspiro mientras miraba al techo. También ojeaba otras cosas, como los cuadros de las paredes, las lámparas, las repisas y el diario de al lado de su madre

¿Qué te ocurre? –Su madre estaba algo intrigada, no era común que tenga esas reacciones, y menos en la situación de ese entonces

¿Tú crees que le gusto? –Preguntó el peliverde, para luego mirar a su madre una vez más a los ojos, con algo de duda en sus ojos

Mira, cuando yo conocí a tu padre, no me gustaba tanto. Él era alguien calmado y tranquilo, no tenía muchos amigos. Pero un día se me acerco, y me dio un discurso sobre que me amaba. Y instantáneamente me enamore. Aunque no lo parezca, las personas pueden amarte mucho en el interior, pero por fuera, no demostrarlo. No sé si esa chica te ama. Pero estoy más que seguro que te quiere, o te aprecia –Una vez más la madre de este lo miro con pura ternura, y una pequeña sonrisa que se le dibujaba en el rostro

Flippy se levantó de su silla, le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza a su madre y se dispuso a subir las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. Aún era muy temprano como para dormir, y era obvio que este no iba a hacer eso. Una vez entro allí adentro, ojeo por unos segundos su diario, pero no lo tomo, y lo ignoro completamente, como si ya no le importara usarlo. Se dirigió completamente hacia su computadora, la cual encendió, y comenzó a usarla.

Con una sonrisa, que poco a poco se le dibujaba en el rostro. Sin dudas, aunque no sabía si la chica gustaba de él, él estaba completamente enamorado. Su nuevo objetivo: conquistarla, sea como sea.

 **Bueno gente bonita de FF. Ya por fin el capítulo 5 de esta maldita historia ;_;. No me maten, no estaba usando la computadora, por razones muy zenzualotas *3* Tengo también malas noticias y buenas noticias. Las malas son que me voy de vacaciones (Para ustedes serán malas :v) Las buenas son que el lugar a donde voy tiene internet, pero de todas maneras no voy a estar todo el día en el lugar obviamente, pero quédense tranquilos, intentare subir, lo prometo ;_; Nos vemos :v**


End file.
